The present disclosure involves material used for newly-developing enterprises which have multiple users at several different sites and present different types of problem situations to a proposal-maker, designer and configurator of Server Farm facilities.
Part of the solution is the need and requirement to establish and utilize the memory requirements involved according to the data in the customer profile which was produced in connection with U.S. Ser. No. 09/813,667.
During the process of estimating and configuring a series of Server Farms for a customer's enterprise, there arises the problem of sizing the correct amount of memory which will be required according to the number of applications used, the various User-Types involved, the servers, and the number of servers that are involved in the network, which is configured for a particular customer-user.
The presently described method for calculating the memory requirements suitable for the overall Thin Client Sizing Tool operation is provided for with a specific algorithm which takes into consideration each User-Type, each application, the number of servers involved in the configuration, and other particular factors which enable a very close estimation of the memory requirements for the particular configuration which is to be proposed.